


bicara soal impian

by eleanorigby (eofiyv)



Series: soulscape [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Morally Ambiguous Character
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6847540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eofiyv/pseuds/eleanorigby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karena impian datang dengan harga yang harus dibayar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bicara soal impian

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-post dari Wattpad di tahun 2016.

**#SoulscapeDay04**

;;

_what goes around comes around  
_

* * *

Giesel punya segudang mimpi, rencana, dan ide-ide yang selalu bertambah setiap harinya, dicatat dalam jurnal kecil berwarna biru muda pemberian bibinya — supaya ia tidak lupa akan skenario-skenario yang senantiasa bermain-main di pikirannya bahkan sebelum ia membuka mata di pagi hari.

“Semua hal di dalam buku ini, akan terwujud.” Ia berkata sungguh-sungguh pada wanita bergaun putih yang selalu ia temui di taman tiap sore. “Aku tidak akan melewatkan satu hal pun.”

Wanita itu tersenyum sedih, netra hijau segarnya meredup seiring dengan hitam yang membayangi langit dan bunga-bunga yang kehilangan keceriaan warna mereka; esensi dunia di sekelilingnya seakan dipadamkan begitu saja.

Giesel baru saja akan bertanya (ada apa?) saat sang wanita menyisiri rambutnya pelan, jemari lentik berona pucat yang membuatnya ingin berjengit ngeri seandainya ia tak mengingat sopan-santun.

“Oh, Sayang, kau tak bisa seyakin itu,” ujarnya muram, “Impian datang dengan harga yang harus dibayar, begitu mahal hingga sebagian besar manusia memutuskan untuk melupakannya.”

Di pergelangan sang wanita, Giesel mencatat dalam hati, penuh guratan-guratan jelek yang menodai kanvasnya yang cantik. Warnanya merah, bukan seperti rangkaian bunga-bunga segar di rambutnya, tetapi merah kehitaman menganga yang hampir membusuk sebagian, membuat jantungnya mencelos lantaran tak nyaman.

Giesel memilin-milin ujung gaunnya gugup dan menyembunyikan jurnalnya di balik baju hangatnya, aman dari jangkauan wanita itu. Otaknya sibuk menggali timbunan informasi yang pernah mampir, sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan mimpi-mimpi patah orang lain dan pergelangan tangan yang diukir luka — tetapi usianya hanya lima tahun, kaukira ia pernah mendengar kisah menyedihkan apa selain anak kucing tetangga yang mati?

Oh, ya, pernah sekali ia mendengar kisah lain. Di dalam buku orang dewasa milik ayahnya yang ia baca diam-diam. Kisah dengan akhir tidak bahagia, karena memang begitulah sebagian besar nasib orang dewasa.

Seperti wanita ini.

Untuk sesaat kediaman yang terasa begitu lama, ia akhirnya berkata;

“Kau orang yang ingin melupakannya, tapi tak bisa. Kau bertindak nekat dengan anggapan bahwa kau akan menemukan ketenangan, pada akhirnya, tapi impian itu masih mengerjarmu,” Giesel mencoba menyimpulkan. “Bahkan setelah kau mati.”

Wanita itu tersenyum, bibirnya membentuk kurva dari telinga-ke-telinga yang begitu lebar hingga membuat matanya menyipit seperti bulan sabit dan wajahnya tertarik menjadi bentuk kaku mengerikan; senyum yang tidak mencapai matanya, senyum yang tak lagi bernyawa.

Ia mengusap kepala Giesel dengan kelembutan seorang ibu dan berkata, “Kau benar sekali, anak pintar.”

Ia melanjutkan lagi, "Impian akan memakanmu hidup-hidup."

—Giesel tak ingin mendengarnya lagi.


End file.
